Welcome To My Messed Up Life
by mockingjay35
Summary: Tris is a "country" girl. She moves to Chicago to share an apartment with her best friend. She meets some good friends and a...well, bitch. The bitch's name is Lauren and her boyfriend happens to be Four. Four interests Tris but she stays out of his way. What happens when Four takes a liking to the girl with a broken past. Will he be able to get through to her?T for language.
1. The Beginning

**Tris's POV**

"Tris!" Christina tackles me to the ground.

"Chrissy!"

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

"That's cause you moved to the big city freshman year!"

"Sorry!"

"You've gained an accent."

"Well to me, you're the one with the accent."

"I can't believe I'm really here!"

"Yup! I have a boyfriend but we don't live together."

"Good, cause I've never lived with a guy besides Caleb and daddy."

"I know! Come one, let's go to your new apartment."

My name is Beatrice Elizabeth Prior but everyone calls me Tris. I'm a country girl and I've moved here to Chicago to show daddy I can make it! Daddy always wanted me to work on the ranch but I wanna be a big time actress! Back home, I was in every play! I love it! Now I'm here in the big city! Chrissy and I have been best friends since the 4th grade. She loads my bags in the back and drives me to her-our apartment. The people in the city sure dress differently around here. I'm wearing a gingham crop top with a little tie at the bottom in the front, some jeans, and brown, leather cowboy boots. This place looks so exciting!

"Wait until you meet my friends!" Christina exclaims. "You'll love them!"

"What are their names?"

"Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Will, Lynn, Lauren, and Four. Lauren's kind of bitchy though."

"Who's dating who?"

"Well, I'm dating Will, Marlene and Uriah are together, so are Shauna and Zeke, and Lauren and Four are dating. Lynn is single."

"I thought you said Lauren was bitchy."

"Doesn't stop Four from dating her."

"I see."

We get out of the car and take my bags upstairs. It's not the most friendly looking place but it's pretty cool. She stops at 64B and unlocks it. We go inside and it's super cool! I've lived on a ranch for a while, I sometimes did farm work too. This will be so fun! I unpack and when I go outside, Chrissy's waiting for me. She hands me 2 keys. One for the apartment and one for the mailbox. She tells me that "the gang" is coming over in 10 minutes. I refused to change. I go into my room and undo my 2 braids, making my hair wavy. I put on my lucky cowgirl hat and keep unpacking. After 10 minutes, I hear a knock on the door and some voices. I decide to stay in my room to keep un packing. Chrissy bursts in my room 5 minutes later, telling me to come out. I go out and see 4 boys and 4 girls.

"Hiya!" I smile brightly.

"So you're Christina's new roommate?" a guy asks.

"Yes-sir-y!" I say. "I'm Tris. Chrissy told me your names but didn't go into specifics."

"Chrissy?" Another guy raises an eyebrow at her. Christina nods meekly.

"Anyways, I'm Marlene." A girl says.

"Uriah."

"Zeke, Uriah's older brother."

"Shauna."

"Lynn."

"Will."

"Lauren."

"Four."

The Four guy interests me a little but I don't look at him any longer than the others. I don't need a prissy twit coming after me. I should really start using Chicago lingo from now on. I'm already outta place.

"Nice to meet y'all." I say.

"Aren't you a little out of place here?" Lauren asks.

"Yes, but I don't care." I say.

"You should you little slut." Lauren says.

"Careful Lauren. You don't know what Tris is capable of." Chrissy warns. It's true. Even though I'm the sweet little innocent country girl my daddy loves, there's another side to me.

"What can this little bitch do?" Lauren scoffs.

"Probably more than you. You wouldn't fight me. You might break a nail." I smile innocently.

"Slut."

"Priss."

"Whore."

"Twit."

"Bitch."

"Coward."

She lunges at me but I flip her over and sit on her. I twist her arm behind her back and say, "see? I can easily beat you in a fight, girly."

I get off her and smirk. Everyone else is looking at me weirdly, except Chrissy. She's smiling proudly. She knows what I can do, I've saved her butt loads of times before. Lauren gets up angrily and plops down on Four's lap.

"Wow Tris, I don't think anyone's ever stood up to Lauren before." Uriah says.

"Yeah, even though anyone could easily take her-" Zeke gets cut off by Lauren.

"Right here you know!" she exclaims.

"She's Four's girlfriend." Shauna finishes.

"I can easily take all of you," I grin.

"Careful Tris," Four warns.

"She hurt me Four! Make her pay!" Lauren whines.

"Oh sweetie pie, you're just being a prissy twit." I say.

"How can you be so innocent, yet so badass?" Marlene asks. Everyone nods and I just shrug.

"So how's life in the big city so far?" Uriah asks.

"Good Uri. I'm roommates with my best friend and I've already taken down a priss!" I say sweetly. Lauren scowls at me but I just chuckle. We talk a little more and I've decided to give almost everyone nicknames.

_Uriah-Uri_

_Marlene-Mar Mar/Mar_

_Shauna-Shay Shay/Shay_

_Zeke-Zekey Bear_

_Will-Willy Boy_

_Christina-Chrissy/Chris_

_Four-Number Boy_

I couldn't come up with one for Lynn or Lauren. Lynn seems pretty cool. She has a shaved head. That's cool.

"Lynn, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you shave your head?" I ask.

"Guys think they're so much better than girls. It infuriates me! They've underestimated me my whole life! I figured that if I looked less girly, they'd start treating me as an equal instead of someone lower than them." Lynn says.

"That is-" she cuts me off.

"I know, people usually think it's weird." Lynn tells me.

"No! I was gonna say that is so cool! Boys back home always treated me horribly. One boy went to far and I had to teach him a little lesson. You'd be very inspirational to the WSEBO I was a part of. WSEBO stands for Women Self-Esteem Boost Organization. It's for women who were abused or mistreated."

"Really? How'd you find out about the place?"

"Uh...I-I, my friend was there for a while. Anyways, they keep you safe and teach you how to stand up for yourself. Actually, I was looking online and there's one here. We could go if you wanted. I was planning on getting a job there anyways."

"That'd be awesome!"

Lynn and I talk a little more and then Uriah decides he's hungry. They wanna get hamburgers from McDonalds so the guys go to get food. I go into the kitchen and start baking my famous chocolate cake. My godmother, Tori, owned a restaurant and let me experiment a little. One day, I made a recipe for cake and it was a big hit!

"Hey Tris! What are you making?" Shay asks.

"My famous chocolate cake." I say.

"YAY!" Chrissy squeals.

"Must be good to be famous." Lynn says.

"It is!" Chrissy exclaims.

"Hah, I'd like to see you try and bake." Lauren scoffs.

"Think you can do better?" I ask.

"Yes. Cook-off?" Lauren challenges. I nod and she starts baking too. After an hour, the boys are back and my cake is in the oven. I have no idea what Lauren made. We sit down and eat. I devour my food within 5 minutes and everyone stares at me.

"How do you stay so skinny and eat like that?!" Uriah exclaims. I just shrug. While the others finish up their food I take out my cake and let it cool. "What smells so good?"

"Tris's famous chocolate cake!" Chrissy exclaims.

"I made it in the big pan so everyone can have seconds!" I say.

"Good because if it's as good as it smells..." Zeke trails off and I giggle.

"Trust me, you won't get enough!" I say. Lauren scoffs.

"I made a better dessert." Lauren says.

"What is it babe?" Four asks.

"Ice cream," she bats her eyelashes at him.

"That's like, the easiest dessert to make!" Mar exclaims.

"I agree with Mar." I say.

"Mar?" Willy boy asks.

"I came up with nicknames for almost all of you!" I exclaim. "I'll be back! I'm going to my room!"

**Christina's POV**

"Why's she so happy Christina?" Will asks.

"She's usually too cheery. When she was 4, she was injected with a strange substance. It supposedly made her more cheery and happy than others. She was injected 6 times. That's how she got the nickname Six back home. This crazy bitch, Jeanine Matthew kidnapped her and experimented on her. Her parents found her a week after she was kidnapped. By then it was already too late. So technically, she's not...genetically pure. Every now and then the serum acts up. Today's one of those days. This isn't the real her...I mean...it is. But she's not being herself. She's usually moody and curses a lot." I explain.

"I knew there was something wrong with that girl!" Lauren says. I glare at her and so does the rest of the girls.

"Wait, does that mean she's not a part of the WSEBO?" Lynn asks.

"Oh, she's a part of it alright. She was in it. When she was 7, she started having panic attacks, flashbacks, and other things. She was released in the 3rd grade. We met in 4th. We became best friends and we know everything about each other." I explain.

"How long does this last?" Four asks. Weird. He usually doesn't take interest in or worry about anyone. Not even Lauren.

"It'll last for a day or 2 and then she'll be back to normal. This happens once every...2 months I'd say. Tris also has some nightmares and occasional flashbacks." I explain. "She also doesn't own many clothes like the ones she's wearing. She's a city girl at heart but her inner country comes out when the peace serum does."

Lauren looks like she's about to say something when we hear a scream. From Tris's room.


	2. Broken

**Four's POV**

My bitchy girlfriend is about to say something when we hear a scream from Tris's room. Everyone gets up and runs out to her except Lauren. I don't even know why I'm with her, I guess she just wouldn't stop bugging me. I'd rather be with Tris. Wait...what? I just met her today and not even the real her. She's not even stable. But there's something that attracts me to her. She is beautiful but I don't know a thing about her! The door is locked so Zeke, Uriah, Will, and I have to bust it down. We find Tris on the floor in a corner. Her hat is on the bed, there's clothing scattered everywhere, and there's some broken glass. What the hell happened?

"No...No! Get away from me!" Tris has tears rolling down her cheeks and she throws a shoe at us. Christina goes towards her slowly and helps Tris stand up. "Please don't take me back there again."

Tris's voice was a whisper. Christina mumbles something and then hits Tris upside the head with a wooden plank. Where'd she get that? Tris faints and Christina catches her and lays her down on the bed. She tucks Tris in and whispers something to her. She tells us to go back to the living room while she cleans up. So we do and Lauren is sitting there, smirking.

"So what, cowgirl have a panic attack?" Lauren asks.

"Don't be so mean." Marlene says. Lauren rolls her eyes. Sure, Lauren's pretty, but she's a bitch. I need to break up with her.

"Lauren, you should leave." Shauna says.

"You can't make me." Lauren says.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Zeke says.

"You've been nothing but a bitch to her Lauren," Uriah says. He's usually a jokester and never serious. But right now, he's dead serious.

"Yeah, why're you so mean to Tris? She's done nothing wrong to you." Lynn says. Lynn never stands up for anyone...wow.

"Ugh. Babe, some help here please?" Lauren looks at me expectantly.

"No, I think you should leave." I say. She lets out a frustrated scream and leaves. Not without slamming the door of course. Christina comes out and throws some broken glass away. She turns towards us and says, "you guys ready to try her cake?"

"Hell yeah!" Uriah exclaims. Put back on his goofy exterior I see. She hands us each a slice. I take a bite. THIS IS AMAZING! Everyone else seems to have the same expression. Wow, Tris is a really good cook.

**Tris's POV**

I wake up and replay what just happened in my head. I guess hearing Chrissy explain my past to them triggered some bad memories. At least I'm back to normal now. I go in my closet and get my pajamas. Everyone should be gone now, I think. I usually pass out for a while. I put on my silk, black lace top and black short shorts. I throw on my black silk robe and go into the kitchen.

"Tris!" I turn around and see everyone's still here.

"Oh, uh, hi. I guess you all know about me." I say sheepishly and they nod.

"Sorry Tris," Chrissy looks down at the floor. "I just thought that-"

"It's fine. They're your friends, they were bound to find out anyways." I say.

"We're your friends too!" Uriah exclaims.

I smile and shake my head. "I consider all of you acquaintances except for Lynn and Chrissy."

"Well I'd like to be your friend. Your cake is damn delicious!"

"I have a question for you." Will says.

"Shoot." I say.

"Were some false memories thrown in there too?" Will asks tapping his head.

"No. All my memories are real. I wanna be an actress so I came here. I am a country girl but I'm more of a city girl. I stayed here with my grandma Edith and brother Caleb every summer up until last year. Last year she lost her memory and thought her name was Amanda Ritters. She's now in an elderly home." I say. "I own some country girl clothes though. I'm sorry you had to see me so-"

"It's fine."

"Yeah."

"I like you better like this though."

"So what? We all have problems."

"*cough* Uriah *cough*"

"I heard that!"

I laugh. I like these people. I talk to Lynn some more about the WSEBO and how I'm going to apply for a job there and she should too. She said she'd think about it. Apparently she does need a job but she wants to check out the place first. We're going tomorrow with the Chrissy, Shay, and Mar. The guys wanted to come but I explained how if they came close to the entrance security would drag them away. It's specifically no males. After everyone goes home Chrissy says goodnight to me and goes to her room. I decide to have a turkey sandwich because I'm so damn hungry. After I've finished I'm about to watch TV when I hear a knock on the door. I open it and see Four, standing there scratching his neck sheepishly.

"Hey, uh, sorry. I know it's late but I forgot my keys here." Four says. I gesture for him to come in and he goes to the coffee table to grab his keys. I was wondering whose those were. "Sorry again."

"It's fine, I was awake anyways. Just watching some TV." I say.

"Oh, okay. It's just Christina likes her beauty sleep and tells everyone to not come after midnight, except Will." Four says. I look at the clock and it's 1 in the morning. Wow, I didn't realize it was that late. I say goodbye and goodnight to Four and walk him to the door.

"I'm glad we met." Four says before leaving.

"Me too."

"You know, Chrissy has a ton of annoying friends."

"Gee, thanks."

"But you aren't one of them. You're different from other girls."

"Uh...thanks?"

"I mean it in a good way."

"You're different too Four."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out. You're a very big mystery that someone needs to solve."

"What if I don't wanna be figured out?"

"Well, too bad for you then. I am extremely persistent, I'll have you know."

"Wanna grab dinner sometime?"

"Sorry, your prissy bitchy girlfriend is too much of an over-jealous slut to have her boyfriend hang out with a girl. I mean it in the meanest way possible, no offense."

"No, it's fine. Those things are true."

"Then why are you with her?"

He doesn't have an answer. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Goodnight Four," I say and close the door. I go and watch TV and end up falling asleep on the couch. I find myself thinking about Four, I think I like him. But he has a girlfriend. And I hate his girlfriend. Whatever, he's never like me anyways. I'm broken.


	3. Daphne & Jealousy

**(Shout out to Trisaba Daph Ride 464 inspiring the new character! Now for the story!)**

**Tris's POV**

On my way back from WSEBO applying for a job there with Lynn, I bump into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm such a klutz!" I exclaim as I help her up.

"No problem," she says with a warm smile. "I'm Daphne but you can call me Daph."

"Hey, I'm Tris." I say. I get a good look at her and she looks pretty. She has dark red hair with blue streaks weaving through her hair and dark blue eyes that kind of remind me of Four's eyes. She doesn't look too girly. She has black ripped leggings with a skater skirt and a black off the shoulder shirt.

"I'm new in town and I was heading to Dauntless Diner to meet up with my brother and his friends. Do you know where that is by any chance?" Daphne asks.

"Well I'm kind of new too but you're in luck. It's where my friends and I usually hang out when we're not at one of our apartments." I say. "I'm actually headed over there now. Wanna walk with me?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you by the way."

"You seem cool Daph. How old are you?" I ask.

"I'm 17, you?"

"Oh, I'm 20. You're a little young to be "new in town" don't you think?"

"Well I'm moving in with my brother. Just needed to get away from my dad." She seems a bit nervous when she brings up her dad.

"Yeah, my old man didn't like me moving in the big city by myself."

"But you're 20! Why didn't you move out for collage?"

"Collage? I was a country girl who chose the big city. Dad didn't let me go to collage. He wanted me to work on the ranch or farm."

"Oh. Well my dad is anything but over protective." She cringes, strange.

"Anyways, have anybody you have your eye on?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Actually, I have a boyfriend back home. He's moving here next week."

"Ooh, what's his name?"

"Al. I just hope my brother likes him."

"Over protective?"

"You have no idea."

"I have an idea. My brother's only a year older but he treats me like I'm 10."

"Damn. At least my big bro isn't that bad."

We stop in front of the diner and exchange numbers. She'd be a good friend. We walk in and I see my friends. Daph follows me, a bit confused.

"Daphne!" Four exclaims as he pulls her into a hug.

"To-Four!" She exclaims. No one seems to notice her slip up, but I do.

"Who's _she_?" Lauren asks with venom dripping from her voice.

"So Four's your big bro eh?" I ask.

"Yup!" She says popping the "p".

"Then welcome to the group!" Christina exclaims. "I'm Christina, this is my boyfriend, Will, and our friends, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna. You know Four and I see you've met Tris and _Lauren._"

"Yes, I'm Lauren. Your future sister-in-law!" Lauren exclaims.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" Daph exclaims.

"Chill Daphne, she's only my girlfriend." Four reassures her.

"Only?" Lauren asks, glaring at Four.

"Oh you know what I mean," he rolls his eyes.

"She seems like a bitch." Daph whispers to me.

I giggle and whisper back, "you have no idea. When I first came here she tried to attack me. If everyone wasn't there I might've sent her to the hospital. She's a prissy bitch slut."

We laugh out loud and everyone looks at us funny. Lauren scowls, I have no idea why though. We spend the next hour, talking and eating. The conversation is mostly the girls talking about girly shit and the guys talking about sports while Daph, Lynn, and I make plans to go shopping at Hot Topic without the girls so we don't have to go to Victoria Secrets. Ugh. I like Daph, she's cool. She reminds me of me. Her reminding Four to call her Daph reminds me of how I told Caleb not to call me Beatrice. She also likes running and acting. I came here to be an actress so we get along well. I also used to run track at my old school. I think we're gonna be best friends because she loves reading and reads all the books I read. The Hunger Games Trilogy, The Selection Trilogy, The Maze Runner Series, TFIOS, and the PJO series. Stuff like that. She likes the same music I like, wears the same clothes I wear, shops at the same places I shop, likes the same food I like, if I didn't know better I'd think she was _my _sister. Lauren keeps trying to get close to her but Daph just shrugs her off.

"So we were having a party tonight at Zeke's," Uriah says.

"EK! MAKEOVER!" Christina squeals. Daph shoots me a "help me!" look.

"Actually, I'm giving Daph, Lynn, and me the makeovers tonight." I say. Daph and Lynn sigh.

"Please don't put Daph in something slutty." Four begs. Wait...I can have fun with this.

"Oh so you think I'm a slut?" I ask.

"No, you're the opposite of a slut!" Four exclaims. Daph and Christina seem to know what I'm doing because they grin.

"So you're saying I'm a prude?" I ask. Lynn and Mar catch on as well.

"No, I mean, you, uh, um." He stutters.

"So you think so lowly of me you have no words? I am offended!" I exclaim. The whole table, minus Lauren and Four, is cracking up by now. Four realizes what I was doing and rolls his eyes.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." He says sarcastically.

"Chill, I'll make sure your sister doesn't dress like your girlfriend." I say, patting his back.

"Hey!" Lauren exclaims. "Get your hands off my man!"

"Relax! He's all yours. Lauren, get this through your think skull. I. Am. Not. Interested. In. Your. Boyfriend." I say pronouncing each word carefully. Lauren just scowls at me, Four looks a little disappointed I don't know why, and Daph looks amused. I smirk at her and we walk out of the diner with Lynn.

* * *

After a long day of shopping it isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I like shopping with these girls better.

"Okay Tris, you actually do have to do our makeovers." Daph demands.

"Why?" I whine.

"You're the most girly one here. Don't worry, that's not an insult." Lynn says.

"Fine. Who goes first?" I ask.

"I'll go first." Daph says. I nod and gesture for her to follow me in the bathroom. I start to do her makeup and we talk about stuff.

"So are you really not interested in my brother?" She asks.

"Of course not!" I exclaim. "He seems like a player and if he has or had any interest in Lauren, I want nothing to do with him."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Have you had any kind of relationship?"

"No, well, yes actually. When I was 14 years old, I met a boy named Tobias Eaton. We fell in love. Or at least I thought it was love. It was really just a summer fling. He was from New York and he was only visiting family. But I'd sneak out late at night just to see him. It was quite romantic but I was young and dumb."

"Wait, what was his name?"

"Tobias Eaton."

She gets a grin on her face but it goes as quickly as it came. I just ignore it.

**Daphne's POV**

She was once in love with my brother! That sounded familiar. Tobias and I spent the summer at grandma's. I remember he'd always sneak out. He never frowned once that summer. I kept thinking he was getting drunk or high because he came home with the biggest smile on his face. I loved that summer because there was no beatings and Tobias was always happy.

"Okay done," she says. I look in the mirror and I'm shocked. She did an amazing job! She gave me silver eyeshadow and winged the eyeliner. My lips are bright red and my cheeks are rosy. My skin looks flawless. Wow.

"You did amazing!" I exclaim.

"Thanks," she smiles. "I also picked out your outfit. It was actually my prom dress when I was your age."

"I'm only 3 years younger! And are you sure? It was your prom dress. It's gotta be special to you. And it has to be fancy." I say.

"Just look at it first and I insist you wear it to the party," she says. I sigh and give in. She shoves a dress into my hands and I put it on. When I look into the mirror, I look stunning. The dress is a black one shoulder with a belt if diamonds at the waist and it falls down to my knees.

"You look amazing! Keep it!" Tris says.

"I couldn't possibly-" I get cut off.

"I said keep it," she insists. I nod and thank her. I put on my black flats I got today and sit down where Lynn was waiting.

* * *

When Lynn steps out I gasp. Tris did another amazing job. Lynn has on a loose dark purple v-neck dress with a black braided belt and it falls below her knees. She also wears black leather boots. She has a smokey eye and a purple streak in her pixie cut.

"Another amazing job from Tris." I say clapping. Tris blushes and goes to work on herself.

**Tris's POV**

After Lynn I start on myself. Good thing I give girls at WSEBO makeovers or else I wouldn't be able to do makeup so well.

* * *

I look into the mirror and I don't see myself. I don't see that 20 year old trapped inside a 12 year old body. I see a young woman in her early 20s. She wears a sapphire blue spaghetti strap dress. The bottom is ruched while the top is covers in blue and silver sequins that goes to the mid-thigh. She has on aquamarine eyeshadow and midnight blue lipstick. The shoes are neon blue slingback heels. I walk out and Lynn and Daph gasp.

"Oh my god." Lynn says.

"The guys won't be able to keep their hands off of you!" Daph exclaims.

"Okay, okay come on let's go!" And we head out the door.

**Four's POV**

Ugh. Another party Zeke? Really? This is kind of boring. The music has had no lyrics so far. And again, Lauren wants to dance. Thank god there's no slow songs. I wouldn't slow dance with anyone. I haven't slow danced with anyone but Beatrice. It was supposed to be a summer fling but I fell in love with her and I think she fell in love with me too. I'm not sure. The music gets quiet and everyone quiets down. Wait, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna are already here and Uriah and Zeke are hosting this party. Who made the big entrance this time? I look towards the door and realize it's Lynn. She looks nice, cleans up well. After her comes in a pretty red head. I realize it's my sister. What?! Tris did that?! Woah, better keep an eye out for my little sis. Then comes in the most beautiful girl in the world. Tris. I realize Tris gave each one of them a main color. Lynn got purple, Daph got black, and Tris got blue. Blue looks good on Tris. I realize I'm staring agape when Lauren snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Four!" She screeches. "Come on, don't look at those ugly bitches."

I get angry since those "ugly bitches" are important to me. Daph is my sister, Lynn is my close friend, and Tris is the most beautiful girl in the world.

"YO TRIS!" Zeke yells. "COME UP HERE AND SING A SONG!"

She gives him the finger and everyone laughs.

"YOU GOTTA DO IT! IT'S INITIATION TO BECOME A PART OF OUR GROUP!" Zeke shouts. She groans but goes up and grabs an empty red solo cup then sits down.

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_2 bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow_

_What do you say_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_

_It's got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

She finishes and everyone cheers. She blushes then shouts, "OKAY I SANG! NOW MOVE ON AND ENJOY THE PARTY!"

The wordless music starts playing and everyone continues partying. Lauren goes off somewhere and I head over to Tris.

"Hey, you were great!" I say.

"Thanks," she blushes. "So where's that slut of a girlfriend?"

"I don't know." I say, honestly. "Probably flirting or something."

"That doesn't bother you?" Tris asks.

"I'm used to it and I don't mind."

"You know, you're supposed to be jealous."

"What? I've never been jealous in my life."

"Well your girlfriend's got the jealousy part down."

"Yeah, sorry about her. She's a-"

"Bitch? Yeah," before she can say anything else, a guy in jeans and a button up comes up to us.

"Hi," he says. "I'm Robert."

"Tris," she smiles.

"Wanna dance?" Robert asks.

"Sure," and they walk to the middle of the room. All of the sudden my blood starts to boil and my fists and jaw clench. This must be jealousy. I don't like it one bit.


	4. The Plan

**Tris's POV**

Daph and I have been growing really close. She's like the little sister I've always wanted. Her boyfriend, Al, just came into town and got his own apartment since he's 18 and legally able to buy one. He and Daph live together now. Al seems nice but a bit creepy. It's been 6 months since I've moved here and lucky for me, I haven't had another "scene" since I came here. They're getting further apart which is good. Robert and I have gone out a couple times so you could say we were dating. Whenever I hang out with the gang it feels like a big group date so tonight is gonna be a GNO! Girls' Night Out! We're going to this club, Insurgent. The name sounds weird, I know. But anyways, we haven't had a girls' night in forever! No one notified Lauren though cause nobody likes her except Four. Honestly, I don't know why he stays with her. He deserves better even if sometimes he's a world class jerk.

**Daphne's POV**

It's been going great ever since I moved to Chicago! Tris is basically my sister and all the other girls are so nice too! With the exception of Lauren of course. She's such a bitch! Lauren's only nice to me because I'm "Four's" sister! I've seen the way she acts around the others. She's the worst to Tris too! Tris would be better for Tobias and they were childhood lovers even if they didn't know it. I wanna tell them but I don't want to interfere. I'm all for breaking up Lauren and Tobias but I'd feel bad for breaking up Tris and Robert. Robert's a nice guy who wouldn't hurt a fly. But maybe I can get Tris and Four together somehow...I know! Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Tobias have set up security cameras at Tris and Christina's apartment. I know for a fact that Zeke and Uriah have access to the one in the living room. I'll tempt them to tempt Tobias and Will to spy on us when we get back and have our sleepover. I'll have us play truth or dare and have Tris reveal her Tobias story! OMG! This is perfect!

**Zeke's POV**

I'm watching the game with the guys when I hear a knock at the door. I get up to open it and see Daphne standing there.

"Is Shauna here?" She asks.

"No, why?" I ask.

"Oh, I was just wondering because we were going to go to the club for our girls' night. Then we'll come back at have a sleepover, you know, the usual girl stuff." She says and leaves. Then an idea clicks in my head near my brainish area.

"GUYS! I HAVE AN IDEA!" I yell and they groan.

"What is it this time?" Four asks.

"You know how the girls are having a girls' night out? Well, your sister just came by and asked for Shauna. Apparently, they're sleeping over at Tris and Christina's place." I smirk.

"So you want to spy on them then." Uriah realizes. I nod.

"With what? Wait...is that why you installed the security cameras?" Will asks.

"No...but I do have access to the one in the living room." I grin.

"That'd be invading their privacy," Four says. Just then Daphne comes in.

"No, seriously, spy on us. I have a plan and I need you guys to spy on us for it to work," and with that she leaves.

"What just happened?" Will asks.

"We just got permission to spy on the girls." Uriah grins evilly.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll write more tomorrow. It's pretty late and I need my sleep. I promise the next chapter will be longer, if not, split into 2 chapters. Sorry! L8er!**

**-MOCK!NGJAY35**


	5. Breaking Up With A Lunatic

**Tris's POV**

After we go to the club we go home and change into our pajamas. I put on my Grey Dream Angels Satin Cami And Short Set from Victoria Secrets and head out to meet the girls in the living room to play truth or dare.

**Four's POV**

I don't want to do this but Zeke and Uriah already set up the TV so we could spy on the girls. By the looks of it, Will doesn't want to spy either but we're all a little curious about what truth or dare is like when we're not around.

_"Daph, how about you start truth or dare." Tris says._

_"Can't we just ask questions? The dares aren't fun without the guys." Daph says. They all agree. "Okay, Christina. What do you like most about Will?"_

_"Well, he's really smart and I like that about him most." Christina says._

_"Who would've thought." Lynn scoffs. "Christina likes someone because they're smart."_

_Christina throws a pillow at Lynn and says, "Tris, what's the best gift you've ever gotten?"_

_"Well, I'll show you." Tris runs into her room and comes back out. The camera zooms in and there's a black leather cord necklace with a stone in the middle that says brave._

Like the one I gave Bea.

_"Why? You have gotten so many expensive gifts." Christina says._

_"It's not about the price Chrissy, this has sentimental value to me." Tris says. "Anyways, Shauna, who's your best friend here?"_

_"That's hard but it would have to be Marlene." Shauna says._

_"And not your own sister? Nice." Lynn says._

_"Sorry. But um...Marlene, why do you like Uriah?" Shauna asks._

_"Because he's sweet and funny and cute and charming." Marlene says._

_"And stupid." Tris mutters._

The guys and I laugh while Uriah scowls and mocks hurt.

_"ANYWAYS...Daph, what do you hate most about your brother?" Marlene asks._

_"He's so oblivious!" Daph exclaims. "He can't see that Lauren is a slut and a bitch and she's mean to all you guys, especially Tris! Not to mention he's oblivious to the fact that Tris likes him.!"_

_"DAPH!" Tris exclaims. "He's with Lauren and I'm with Robert. Besides he likes Lauren so I'm not his type. I mean in another life or universe then I might like him... I mean...he is attractive."_

_"Tris, what do you like about my brother?" Daph asks._

_"Well... If I did like him then I'd like how he's sweet but intimidating, caring but serious. He has like...2 different personalities. What I like best about him though is his eyes. They're my favorite shade of blue. Like a mix between sapphire and the ocean at night. I know that sounds cheesy and cliche, but it's true. But I don't like him or his dreamy eyes..." Tris says zoning out._

I'm taken aback. No one's ever liked me for my eyes and physical wise, never my eyes. Does Tris like me? I think, no, I know I like her. I just can't break up with Lauren because she won't let me get a sentence out. She talks more than Christina!

_"What were we talking about?" Tris asks. "Oh yeah, um, Lynn. Is it true you have a boyfriend?"_

_"Yes, his name is Eric." Lynn says. "We've been dating for a month."_

_"Eric?" Christina pipes up. "Taller than Uriah and Will, shorter than Zeke and Four? Piercings? Tattoos? Greasy hair?"_

_"Uh...yeah...why?" Lynn asks._

_"We saw him at the club!" Marlene exclaims. "While you were getting a drink."_

_"He was flirting with us and then went to make out with some girl!" Shauna exclaims angrily._

_"Oh! I remember him!" Daph says. "Yeah, he made out with the girl we were making fun of."_

_"Oh my god! He was disgusting and she was disturbing!" Tris exclaims. "She had a million piercings and bright pink hair with purple highlights, like cotton candy."_

_"And she was fake...if you know what I mean." Christina says, getting into gossip mode. All the girls have a look of disgust._

_"I just had an idea!" Tris exclaims. "How about we all get tattoos and piercings!"_

_All the girls agree and they leave._

Zeke turns off the TV and we all face each other.

"TRIS LIKES YOU!" They shout at the same time. I wince.

"She doesn't like me, she said it herself." I say although I know it's not true. They groan.

"You are a dumb ass." Zeke says.

"I know she likes me, but I can't be with her." I mumble.

"I heard that Four!" Uriah exclaims.

"Dude, what's stopping you?" Will asks.

"Lauren is my girlfriend, Robert is her boyfriend. So even if I break up with Lauren, Robert would be a road block." I say.

"Break up with Lauren anyways!" Zeke exclaims.

"No one likes her and neither do you." Uriah says.

"Okay, but I can't do it over the phone. I'll do it tomorrow then tell Tris how I feel." I say and they cheer. They start singing 'ding dong the witch is dead' over and over again. I know what I need. New, sane, friends.

**Daph's POV**

I hope my plan worked. I didn't get her to reveal Tobias, but I did get her to kind of admit her feelings for him. If my plan works, they'll be together by the end of the week. And hopefully Lauren will be gone. But really, if we're wishing here, I wish she gets hit by a bus.

* * *

**Tris's POV**

This has been a fun night. I got flames on my right arm, shaking hands on my left arm, 3 birds on my collar bone, the name _Tobias_ on my right wrist, and a heart on my right hip. I also got a nose piercing on the right side of my nose and a belly piercing.

Christina got flames on her right arm so we'd match and Will's name where her heart is. She also got the same black stud in the same place in her nose as me. She wants us to be "twinsies" apparently. What weirds me out is that she got a moth on her shoulder. She's scared of moths.

Daph got a phoenix in a circle of fire covering her whole back! She also got her tongue pierced! I gotta admit, girl's got guts. I admire her for that.

Lynn already has a shit load of tattoos so she got her lip pierced. If Eric wasn't such a cheating asshole bastard, they'd do good together with all the tattoos and piercings.

Shauna got a butterfly above her but and vines around her ankle. She also got her lip pierced to be "twinsies" with Lynn so they can be matching sisters.

Marlene is left pure and untouched by the needle. *cough* pansy cake *cough*

We should do this again sometime. But next time we should take off our pajamas and change into real clothes because we got some really funny looks at the tattoo parlor. What would you think if 6 girls appeared in a tattoo parlor in the middle of the night? Huh?

* * *

**Four's POV**

"YOU ARE NOT BREAKING UP WITH ME FOUR!" Lauren screeches. I sigh. I knew this would be hard. She's impossible!

"Yes, I am Lauren." I say sternly.

"It's because of cowgirl isn't it?" She asks.

"That's none of your business."

"Knew it!"

"Lauren, I'm breaking up with you and that's that."

"No, you will continue being my boyfriend and that's that."

"Okay, I'm not leaving here being your boyfriend. We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Hard way it is then."

I get out the papers and give them to her. She reads them over and her expression changes from angry to shocked to confused to angry again.

"YOU GOT A RESTRAINING ORDER?!" Lauren screams. I nod and walk out of there. I know she had a tracking device on my phone and that she was stalking me when I wasn't with her. Zeke and Will found the cameras and the bug last month. It's taken forever to get the restraining order but so worth it! I'm finally free! Now I just have to find Tris. Hopefully she won't be with Robert. I really like her. She's different from the others. She also gets along really well with Daph. I'm glad because I really like Tris but my sister comes first. When I was still living with my dad I took extra beatings for Daph just so she wouldn't get the worst. I should just forget about those now. I need to go to Tris.


End file.
